Comeuppance
by Karen M
Summary: Alternate Universe or "What If" Lee gets his justifiable "Just Desserts"form Amanda. Q Bureau moved up n time for story


COMEUPPANCE  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Warner Bros, and Shoot the Moon Productions.  
The story is mine for everyone's entertainment.  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Alternate Universe- everyone knows Lee gets angry at Amanda unjustifiably, sometimes,  
for no good reason. He always says he is sorry, and Amanda accepts it. This story lets Lee Stetson get   
his "just desserts" for once, at the hand of Amanda. He suffers embarrassment, but, how, he reacts, is the  
surprise. The Q Bureau has been moved up in time for this story. This is the beginning of the third   
season, to be exact, their "anniversary", October 4th. Remember, this is Alternate Universe  
  
  
  
Bullpen, Wednesday, October 2nd, 1985.  
  
Billy Melrose sat at his desk concentrating on a memo from the Intelligence Board naming Lee Stetson,  
the Outstanding Intelligence Agent for 1985. Considering the fact that the competition was vicious, Billy  
felt Lee should be proud of the honor. He also felt that Amanda King, his partner, had been a big help to  
Lee, slowly growing toward becoming an effective agent herself.   
  
The memo mentioned that a congratulatory banquet would be held at the Hyatt Hotel, Friday night, October  
4th, to honor Lee. Black tie and formal wear expected, of course. Festivities started at 6:00 p.m. featuring   
a wonderful menu, and dessert, of course.  
  
Billy knew that a disagreement had occurred earlier in the day between Lee and Amanda, concerning   
the German spy, Yosef, and his escape. He decided to talk to Lee first, and maybe Amanda, later on in   
the day.   
  
Q Bureau  
  
Amanda sat at her desk with her head down,, pretending to concentrate on some reports, so that she didn't  
have to look at her partner across the room. He was still angry from the warehouse incident earlier in the day. He had told her to stay in the car. She only entered the warehouse out of concern for his safety.  
  
This particular bust had been planned for over a month with Yosef, a German spy, being the target for  
capture. Yosef was notorious for passing U. S. military weapons whereabouts to the Russians. He had  
gotten away with this for years, and was finally set up for arrest. One of Lee's family had informed him  
where Yosef would be hiding, along with two of his henchmen.   
  
Amanda used phase one maneuvers, but inadvertently tripped over an obstacle, causing boxes to fall,  
and alerting the German spy to flee. Amanda botched the whole set-up. Lee, of course, flew off the  
handle, right away.   
  
The phone rang at Lee's desk, explaining to him, that Yosef, and his cohorts, were now in custody.  
"Thanks," finished Scarecrow. He tried to look over at Amanda, but guilt and remorse plagued him for   
his callous attitude toward her yet again, and he ended up saying nothing.  
  
She had basically been wrong in her performance this time, but her consideration for Scarecrow's welfare   
was uppermost in her mind. At the basis of this inclination, was her love for Lee.  
  
As a comforting escape, she began to reminisce about her growing relationship with Lee. She remembered  
back to the first time she met Scarecrow, at the train station. She knew instinctively that a strong bond   
existed between them, and, above all else, that she could completely trust him. Billy forced them to work  
together, at first. Scarecrow, who was irked and reluctant at the time, gradually grew to regard Amanda  
as a friend, and subsequently, a best friend. Lee began to trust her with some personal feelings. Amanda  
was always there for him, supportive and compassionate. Their closeness increased rapidly, and Scarecrow  
lost his heart to a certain Arlington housewife.   
  
Then, the discord within Lee began. At Salzburg, they got along great, enjoying the romantic atmosphere  
the city enveloped the traveler in. They loved every minute of their time there.  
  
Amanda was then sent back on a mid-level courier assignment in Munich, which was completed effectively. As she was shopping for some gifts on her way back stateside, counterfeit currency was   
exchanged, and Amanda was accused and arrested. Lee was called to Germany to help her out, which  
he didn't appreciate at all.  
  
Lee was very much in conflict internally with his emotions and feelings concerning Amanda. Actually,  
he was petrified of feeling this way. Feelings that were deep, intensive, and were growing stronger each  
day. He had never felt this way about any woman before. The only escape that Scarecrow knew to confront the situation was to lash out in anger at Amanda. In this manner he protected himself from having  
to accept how he really felt about her, down deep inside. At one point, during the Sinclair case, Amanda  
was ready to resign, but Lee stopped her. The scenario he wanted least in his life was no Amanda at all.  
  
The San Angelo assignment brought about a change in both agents. Part of their cover was a fake wedding  
ceremony, which included a kiss. The tender exchange did them both in. Lee had not been able to stop   
dreaming about Amanda, or get her out of his mind since then. The anger subsided for awhile, then came   
the incident earlier today.  
  
Amanda came out of her reverie, as she heard the phone ring.  
  
"Stetson here, yeah, sure, Billy, right away," Lee hung up the phone, and looked toward his partner sadly.  
"Amanda, Billy wants to see us in the Bullpen." Amanda retrieved her purse, and followed Lee down the   
steps quietly, not saying a word, her face showing no emotion.   
  
"C'mon in, have a seat," said Billy. "Lee, we received a memo from the Intelligence Board naming you  
Agent of the Year. There is a black tie banquet at the Hyatt, Friday night in your honor. Festivities begin  
at 6:00 p.m. Congratulations to you, Scarecrow. You should be proud, the competition was tough." Billy  
shook his hand. "Congratulations, Lee," Amanda stammered. She couldn't look him in the eye.   
  
Billy noticed the stressed exchange.  
  
Amanda requested to leave early, as all business was caught up for the day. Billy verbally approved her  
request, and wished her a good day. He asked Lee to remain in the Bullpen, as he wanted to speak to him.   
Lee gestured toward Amanda, but, she hurriedly left the Bullpen, and the IFF building, trying to hold back  
the impending tears. Scarecrow shrugged his shoulders in dejection, and reentered Billy's office with an   
anxious look on his face. "Yes, Billy?" Lee asked. "Lee, what's wrong between you and Amanda? The   
strain is very obvious," asked his boss, concerned. "We'll work it out, Billy, don't worry. Just trust me."  
"All right, Scarecrow, please see that you do."  
  
Back up in the Q Bureau:  
  
Scarecrow sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on the completion of reports, but his mind wandered back to Amanda. The guilt was beginning to consume him for how he had treated her. He tried to call her at   
home. He left a message on her recorder asking her to call him at the office or at his apartment. The matter  
was of the utmost importance.  
  
Amanda was in her home at the time, but would not answer his call. She just couldn't muster up enough  
courage, because she knew the apology routine by now, and decided she wasn't going through listening to the same routine again.  
  
Thursday, she elected to avoid Lee at all costs. She completed all requests assigned to her, and went to lunch on her own. When quitting time approached, she hurried out of the Q Bureau without so much as a  
goodnight to him   
  
Thursday night, Dotty and the boys left for an extended weekend of visiting Aunt Lillian at her farm.  
Amanda tried to keep herself busy. She cleaned the kitchen for the umpteenth time, and finally decided  
to read a book, and listen to the TV. All of this effort was valiant, but did little to alleviate her troubled heart. She finally fell into a fitful sleep on the sofa, dreaming of, who else.   
  
Friday morning, the sun filtered through Amanda's bedroom as if to say, "wake up, sleepyhead, time for  
work." She was less than anxious to answer that call. Thursday night, after talking to her mother from  
Aunt Lillian's, Amanda woke enough to make the retreat from the den sofa to her comfortable bed.  
"This is Friday, October 4th. Two years ago, today, we met. I'll be he doesn't even remember," Amanda  
thought to herself. She decided to wear her new red dress to lift her spirits a little. If there was a chance  
during this day to let Lee Stetson know the frustration she felt, she was certainly going to show him in   
spades.  
  
============================================================================  
  
It was a beautiful early Autumn day, as Lee pulled the Vette into the IFF parking lot. His spirit was  
reflective and forlorn, primarily due to the stressful situation between his partner and himself. He didn't look forward to the Hyatt ceremony tonight. He didn't feel he deserved Agent of the Year. Nothing was  
right in his life today.  
  
Amanda had filled his dreams last night, as she did every night. He had realized he was in love with her  
after the Delano case, when she almost died from an injection of muscerine. After that sweet kiss they  
shared at San Angelo, the intensity of those feelings ran deep in his soul.  
  
Lee picked up his badge from Mrs. Marsden, and ascended the stairs to the Q Bureau with much less  
enthusiasm than usual.  
  
Amanda was not at her desk yet. Lee decided he had to try and make things right between them. He   
ordered roses for her, 24 in number, one for every month he had known her. Today was their "anniversary", two years to the day since he had met her. They were promised at her desk by lunch time.  
Lee took a chance and made reservations at Chez Louie for drinks and dancing, at 8:15 p.m. He decided  
to present her with a gift to commemorate their meeting, and to make up for what he had just put her   
through. He would use his lunch hour for this purpose.   
  
Lee was working on reports when Amanda entered the Q. She went straight to her desk, not a good morning to him, nothing. "Good morning, Amanda," Lee smiled from across the room. No response.  
  
The telephone rang. "Stetson here," Lee acknowledged. Billy needed him down in the Bullpen to finalize  
a recent case. "I'll be right there," Lee grabbed his jacket, and slowly remarked to his partner, "I'll be in  
Billy's office, if I'm needed." Scarecrow thought to himself, "Right now, no one needs me, least of all, my  
Amanda." All that mattered was his Amanda.   
  
Amanda stared at the Q door after Lee had left, and the tears came in droves. She tried to hold back, to no  
avail. She pulled herself together, and gathered some waiting files, and headed to the vault. Filing was a  
mundane task, and her dejected mood did not help to accomplish her goal. When she returned to her desk,  
it was adorned with yellow and peach roses, twenty-four in number. Amanda was astounded. She opened  
the card and read the greeting:   
  
To Amanda, my beautiful partner.  
Twenty-four roses for each grateful  
month , I have been privileged to  
know you. You are my best friend.  
I'm so sorry for how I treated you.  
Please forgive me. Give me the  
chance to explain later tonight,  
please.  
  
Love,  
Lee  
  
Amanda just stared at the flowers, tears welling up in her beautiful, dark brown eyes. "They are so  
beautiful," she thought. "what am I going to do, run into his arms. This makes up for some of the past,   
but I have to take a stand, sometime." She looked at her watch, lunchtime. She decided she needed a   
walk to clear her head.   
  
She lunched at a small café in Rockcreek Park, and walked in reflection, the rest of her lunch hour. She  
now had an idea on how to give Lee back some of his own medicine.   
  
Friday afternoon, October 4th, Q Bureau  
  
Lee had selected a beautiful sapphire necklace, in particular, because, he loved Amanda in that color and   
because his mood was blue without her bright, cheery smile to look at. He placed the gift in his pocket for safekeeping. The treasure had been gift wrapped, and boxed for Amanda to open later on. Thank God, there wasn't much left of the afternoon, he really wanted to get this banquet over with.  
  
Lee saw the beautiful roses on her desk, as he entered the Q Bureau. Amanda was finalizing some case  
reports. Lee walked over to her desk, and sat at the corner. She looked directly into his eyes, and the tears  
started once again. He looked at her fondly, and took both her hands. She didn't resist him.   
  
"Thank you," she sighed, "they're beautiful.' "Not as beautiful as you. I meant what I said about begging your forgiveness. Please forgive me, Amanda." Lee pleaded with her.   
  
"Just give me some time, Scarecrow. This is a lot to digest. I just need some time," she whispered.   
  
"I understand, Amanda. You take all the time you want," he replied contritely.  
  
"Look, it's 4:30 p.m. now. I need to leave so I can get ready," Amanda asked.  
  
"You go right ahead. I guess I'll see you a t the Hyatt, then." Lee nodded.  
  
"I'll be there, Scarecrow." Amanda left IFF for the day.  
  
Lee closed the Q Bureau, and headed home himself to change.  
  
Amanda decided to wear a new, deep royal blue gown with spaghetti straps she had purchased from a local  
boutique. The formal was clustered with rhinestones and silver sequins at the bodice down to the waist.   
The gown was slit up the front, almost to her thigh. Amanda loved the intricate detail at the front of the  
ensemble but wasn't quite used to the long slit. The dress fit her like a second skin, clinging in all the   
right places. Her heart wasn't wholly into attending this affair, especially in view of what lay ahead for  
Lee, by her hand. Why did he have to send those wonderful roses? If he hadn't, it would make her task   
so much easier to accomplish. Amanda felt she had to follow through with her plan, because Lee deserved  
the repercussions.  
  
The Willis Banquet Room of the Hyatt was decorated splendidly for the occasion. Lee was to b seated at  
the head of the long table, and along side of him was a seat for Amanda. Billy and Jeannie sat to his left,  
beside Amanda, and Francine was placed to his right.   
  
Dinner was served first. Steak, baked potato, and a nice salad. Everyone was having a great time.   
  
Lee stared at his partner, "you look gorgeous tonight, Amanda," he offered quietly, and placed his hand   
on hers, causing her to shiver. "Thank you, Lee," she smiled appreciatively.   
  
Meanwhile, Billy Melrose sauntered to the podium, and spoke. "May I have everyone's attention, please?  
We are here tonight to present the Agent of the Year award to one of our own. Everyone knows Lee Stetson, Scarecrow by code name. It's an honor to present you with this plaque , Lee, as the leading operative for 1985." Lee shook Billy's hand. The audience applauded heartily.   
  
"Before Lee speaks, we would like his beautiful partner to say a few words in his behalf. Amanda", Billy  
turned the mike over to her.   
  
Lee smiled, as she approached him, noting the somewhat sad look on her face. All of a sudden, Amanda  
took Lee's ice cream sundae, and her chocolate cake, and proceeded to dump them over his head and face.   
She looked straight into his beautiful, hazel eyes, with tears forming in her own, and said, "It's your "just  
desserts", Lee, you deserve all of it" Amanda ran out of the banquet hall to the quiet of the adjoining room,  
wishing a huge hand would envelope her.. It was not in Amanda's nature to carry out an action, such as the one completed on Scarecrow, mild as it seems. She definitely felt he was due, yet, it was so hard to accomplish for her, because of her feelings for this man.   
  
As the roar of laughter from the audience resounded, Lee wiped off most off the mélange from his hair and  
face. He proceeded to the rostrum. The sound system could be heard in his partner's immediate area.   
  
"Ok, you've had your laughs. It really wasn't that funny to me. I deserved all that was dumped on me, and  
more. My partner just handed me my "just desserts". Amanda, honey, if you can hear me out there, please  
forgive me for everything. My partner has been my rock for the past two wonderful years, in fact, two   
years, today. She has made what I am. She has saved my life too many times to count, taught me about  
the value of consideration and compassion for other people, and is my best friend, and more. I'll never be  
able to repay her fully for all that she has done for me, for all that she has been, and will be to me. She   
deserves this award, more than I do. And what did I do, I belittled her, made her feel like nothing, when  
in reality, she is everything to me. Amanda, if you can hear me, I promise never to treat you badly again,  
or, at least, try not to. Please forgive me, partner, and let's start again," Lee paused quietly. "Thanks,  
everyone." He had to sit down, for his eyes were misting.  
  
Billy returned to the podium, "Wonderful speech, Lee. I'm sure you meant every word. Look, everyone,  
there's dancing in the adjoining ballroom. Thanks for coming."  
  
As Scarecrow left to try and retrieve his Amanda, everyone stood and clapped for him. He acknowledged  
their applause, and promised he would be back in a few minutes.  
  
The band music sounded sweet and romantic from a distance, as Lee made his way out to find Amanda.  
  
  
Amanda heard every word Lee had uttered, and fell apart emotionally. She cried her heart out in the comfort of the ladies' room. All the tension was relieved with this release. She actually felt much better.  
She regained her composure, freshened her make-up, and rejoined the world.   
  
Lee noticed her from across the room, and slowly approached the woman he loved. Amanda walked toward him, and Lee took both her hands. She did not resist. He smiled, and guided her toward a small,  
private extension of the banquet hall.   
  
Lee knew she had been crying, although she tried her best not to show it. He smiled down at her, shaking  
his head, as only Scarecrow could. Amanda looked into his eyes and asked, "Did you mean what you said, Lee ?"   
  
"With all my heart, Amanda, with all my heart," Lee promised. "In fact, if I ever show signs of giving   
you less than the respect you deserve, you have my permission to pinch me in the butt to remind me, ok?"  
  
"You've got yourself a deal, Scarecrow, let's shake on it." she smiled, her eyes dancing. "Amanda, can we  
kiss on it, instead, huh,?" asked her partner sheepishly.   
  
Amanda's only response was a whispered "yes", as she caressed his cheek with her hand. Lee grabbed her hand, and kissed it, then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.  
  
Lee leaned in and brushed his lips against hers very lightly. She eagerly responded. Scarecrow took her  
lips, in a long passionate kiss. Amanda wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and pulled him to her.  
She loved every moment of his kiss, and wanted more. A few minutes later, they broke apart for air,  
staring into each other's eyes in wonder.   
  
"Wow, that sure was better than shaking on it," concluded Amanda, still in awe. Lee laughed, and kissed  
her lightly again.   
  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said huskily. We have to talk later. Look, can you have drinks  
with me and dancing tonight at Chez Louie?"  
  
"I'd love to," she smiled.  
  
"Amanda, I have something for you, for two wonderful years, despite my stupid anger, and because you   
deserved this award as much as I did." Lee handed her the gaily wrapped box.  
  
Amanda opened the gift, and the velvet case to reveal a sapphire and diamond necklace. "Lee, it's   
beautiful, it matches my gown." She looked up at him with love, "could you put it on for me, please?"  
"I'd love to," he replied, fastening the necklace around her neck, giving her neck a quick kiss.   
  
"You look beautiful, Mrs. King," Lee said admiringly.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Stetson, coming from you, the compliment means a lot."  
  
"Amanda, I promised I would be back in a few minutes, could we stay a while. I obviously need cleaned  
up, too, we'll stop at my place so I can shower and change, before we proceed to Chez Louis."  
  
"Sure, that sounds great," agreed his partner.   
  
Our favorite couple danced closely to the romantic music. Lee closed his eyes, and reveled in how   
wonderful Amanda felt in his arms. He pulled her closer, if possible, and kissed her forehead. He never  
wanted this to end.   
  
Amanda melted in his arms, her head on his chest, and held him tight. This was complete heaven to her.  
  
"Amanda," Lee sighed, drinking in her perfume, and the wonderful scent of her hair, unique to only her.  
  
Hearing her name, caused her to look up into Lee's eyes, where she saw desire and love reflected. Lee   
looked down into liquid, brown pools, and saw the same desire and love for him. His emotion and his heart  
kicked in, and he lowered his mouth to Amanda's lips, and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Amanda," he said huskily, "Let's have drinks at my apartment, instead of Chez Louis, please?"  
  
"That sounds fine to me, Lee," she replied raggedly.  
  
"What about your family?" Scarecrow inquired.  
  
"Mother and the boys are visiting Aunt Lillian for the next few days," responded Amanda.  
  
"What's happening to us, Scarecrow?" she whispered, holding him close.  
  
"What we both wanted to happen all along, and, for my part, was afraid to tell you. I've lost so many   
people that I loved in the past, I can't lose you. These feelings for you are so strong in me, it scares me  
to death. Being without you, would be much worse. That's why I lashed out at you, Amanda. I'm so  
sorry."   
  
"I understand, Lee. Feelings are not easy to handle, to begin with, when they are so intense, than the   
conflict can be horrendous.. I know how you feel. You know, we started out with the rule that feelings  
cannot interfere with the job. I tried, Lee, I really did, but I broke that rule a long time ago, and have attempted to conceal my feelings from you.'  
  
"Remember the microdot, Lee, and the Sinclair case? I was going to resign, because I couldn't take your anger anymore. The complete truth was that, I couldn't trust hiding my feelings any longer." Amanda  
was glad she could, at last, confide her emotions to him. He completely understood.  
  
Lee suggested that they leave for his apartment. They said their goodbyes to everyone they knew.   
Scarecrow retrieved her wrap, and requested that she follow him to his place, She smiled and nodded  
Yes  
  
Once they settled in at Lee's home, he offered Amanda a choice of a mixed drink or wine. She chose a  
pina colada , Lee opted for a scotch and soda.   
  
"Look, I'll be right back. I'm going to take a quick shower and change." Amanda nodded and smiled.  
  
Refreshed and eager, Lee sat close to Amanda on the sofa. He placed his drink on the coffee table, and  
Amanda did the same. "Amanda," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, and drawing her   
close to him. "Yes," she smiled affirmatively, sporting that wonderful look that only she could, when  
something felt so right.  
  
Lee kissed her possessively, letting his tongue play with her lips, requesting entrance. She opened her   
mouth immediately for him, as their tongues danced, explored, and caressed each other. Their kiss  
became heated and fervent, with passion the forerunner, at the moment.  
  
Suddenly, Lee separated them, trying to hold back all his surfacing emotions for her. "Amanda," he  
spurted, "I can't promise, I'll control myself, if we continue as we are. I respect you too much to risk  
that." Amanda trembled under his touch, but didn't want him to stop. "Lee, why,?" she replied shaken.   
  
"Honey, I know where I want this to go, but, if you don't want us to be together, I won't carry this any  
further," he explained.   
  
"Lee, I wouldn't be with you, if I didn't want this, want you," she interrupted longingly.  
  
"I love you, Amanda," smiled Scarecrow, lovingly caressing her cheek.   
  
Amanda took his hand, and kissed it, her big, brown eyes watering, and whispered,, "You don't know how  
long I've waited to hear you say that. I love you, Lee, so much. I want you badly. Make love to me, Lee."  
  
"Amanda, are you sure?" Lee was on the edge of ecstasy.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Suppose we wait, suppose I lose you tomorrow. I don't want any regrets. You're my   
beloved in all this madness called the world, and I need you now, and forever, she lovingly responded.  
  
Lee led her to the bedroom, and tenderly kissed her. "My Amanda," he answered, "forever."   
  
The End  



End file.
